1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system and method for operating an electrosurgical generator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, method and apparatus for adjusting crest factor of electrosurgical waveforms generated by an electrosurgical generator having a DC-DC buck converter and a DC-AC boost converter.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or coagulate tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency alternating current from the electrosurgical generator to the targeted tissue. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to conduct the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, return and active electrodes are placed in close proximity to each other such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., in the case of an electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. Accordingly, bipolar electrosurgery generally involves the use of instruments where it is desired to achieve a focused delivery of electrosurgical energy between two electrodes positioned on the instrument, e.g. forceps or the like. A forceps is a pliers-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue. Electrosurgical forceps (open or endoscopic) utilize mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis on the clamped tissue. The forceps include electrosurgical conductive surfaces which apply the electrosurgical energy to the clamped tissue. By controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the conductive plates to the tissue, the surgeon can coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue. However, the above example is for illustrative purposes only and there are many other known bipolar electrosurgical instruments which are within the scope of the present disclosure.
Electrosurgical procedures outlined above may utilize various tissue and energy parameters in a feedback-based control system. There is continual need to improve delivery of energy to the tissue.